


Hijack Smut week - Sept. 2015 - Day 6

by Watachan



Series: Hijack week [12]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack Smut Week, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6: Interrupted sex</p>
<p>Sur le point de faire l'amour, Hiccup et Jack sont interrompus par...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijack Smut week - Sept. 2015 - Day 6

Le corps au dessus de lui était aussi fiévreux que le sien, les lèvres de son amant douces et agressives à la fois, tandis qu'il sentait la rigidité de son sexe entre ses fesses, le taquinant. Il ne pourrait pas supporter encore longtemps d'être ainsi tenter. Comme s'il le sentait, son amant rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille.

 

_Tu me veux ?

 

_Oui ! Fit-il dans un gémissement.

 

_Vraiment ? Tu es sûre ?

 

_Oui ! Oui !! Allez !

 

Il hoqueta en sentant son amant s'exécuter, remplissant son intimité avec cette partie si privée de son anatomie.

 

_Je t'aime, Jack, lui murmura son amant.

 

_Je t'aime aussi, Hic.

 

Il sentit son partenaire prendre son rythme, pour le moment doux et expérimental. Il lui avait promis qu'ils pourraient prendre leur temps si…

 

Juste à ce moment, un bruit brisa le silence de leur appartement, et les deux se figèrent avant de relever la tête. Les pleures, origine du bruit, leur fit tout à coup perdre tout désir de satisfaire leur pulsions sexuelles.

 

_Tu veux que j'y aille ?

 

_Non, c'est bon.

 

Hiccup se redressa pour laisser son amant sortir du lit, mettre un boxer et un t-shirt avant de rejoindre la chambre juste en face de la leur. L'argenté alluma doucement la lumière avec son interrupteur tournant et se rendit vers l'origine du bruit.

 

_Coucou Hayden, dit-il doucement.

 

Il fut au berceau en un instant et regarda ce qui n'allait pas. Le bébé d'à peine 6 mois pleurait à grosses larmes, ses joues rouges et il avait un jouet en caoutchouc couvert de bave entre les lèvres. Comme il le pensait, le petit avait encore une fois mal à cause de sa dent qui poussait.

 

_Oh mon trésor, cette vilaine dent ne te laisse vraiment pas tranquille, hein ?

 

Il se pencha et prit son précieux paquet dans ses bras, le berçant contre son cœur.

 

_On va remédier à ça.

 

Il se retourna pour aller chercher le baume à mettre sur ses gencives, mais s'arrêta en voyant son mari sur le pas de la porte, le tube en main. Il lui sourit alors qu'il approchait.

 

_Tu veux que je le fasse ?

 

_Si tu es d'accord.

 

_Vu que tu le tiens déjà, c'est réglé pour moi.

 

Il hocha la tête et s'assit dans le canapé avec l'autre homme, le bébé sanglotant encore un peu. Il se laissa faire par son autre père, ce petit cirque durant depuis plusieurs jours déjà. La première dent était la pire il paraît, et celle-ci semblait décider à faire en sorte que le bambin se souvienne d'elle. Quand le tube fut refermer, Jack berça encore son trésor dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux bruns en humant une berceuse.

 

Hiccup le regarda faire. Depuis qu'ils avaient pu adopter le bébé 6 mois plus tôt, juste après sa naissance, leurs nuits d'amour avaient beaucoup diminués, mais pouvait-il en vouloir à ce petit miracle qu'ils avaient eu la chance de pouvoir prendre sous leur toit ? Non, parce qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir offert à Jack le rêve d'une famille à trois. Il y aurait des nuits plus calmes pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencer. Pour le moment, il regardait son mari tenir leur petit trésor contre son cœur, à fredonner la chanson que sa mère lui chantonnait également à son âge.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, j'adore faire de Jack le uke avec un instinct maternel, et j'ai même pas honte! (enfin, juste un tout petit petit peu) Mais c'est ma faute si c'est la vérité qu'il est doué avec les enfants?! XD


End file.
